makeitorbreakitfandomcom-20200213-history
Peri Gilpin
Peri Gilpin (born Peri Kay Oldham, May 27, 1961) is an American actress known for her role as Roz Doyle in the U.S. television series Frasier from 1993 until 2004. Along with the principal cast, Gilpin won a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series in 2000. She has also received a Gracie Award in the category of "Outstanding Female Actor in a Supporting Role in a Drama Series" for her performance in the ABC Family drama Make It or Break It. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Peri_Gilpin&action=edit&section=1 edit Early life Gilpin studied acting at the University of Texas at Austin and the British-American Academy in London. She began using the moniker "Peri Gilpin" (using her stepfather's surname) after becoming a professional actress. She is the daughter of the late Philadelphia weatherman and radio disc jockey Jim O'Brien, who was killed in 1983 during a parachute dive while saving the life of another skydiver.[citation needed] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Peri_Gilpin&action=edit&section=2 edit Career Gilpin appeared on the TV series Cheers, playing Holly Matheson in the 21st episode of the eleventh season. From 1993 until 2004, Gilpin played Roz Doyle in the television series Frasier, on which she co-starred alongside fellow Cheers guest star John Mahoney. Along with the principal cast, Gilpin won a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series in 2000. In 2009, Gilpin appeared in the ABC Family drama Make It or Break It, for which she received a Gracie Award in the category of "Outstanding Female Actor in a Supporting Role in a Drama Series". Gilpin and Frasier co-star, Jane Leeves, run a production company, Bristol Cities, whose projects have included a Fox network pilot titled Minister of Divine, an American remake of the British sitcom, The Vicar of Dibley, with Kirstie Alley in a starring role. The pilot was not picked up by the network. Gilpin is the voice artist for the character Jane Proudfoot in Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. She also provides the voices of Desiree in the Nickelodeon animated television series, Danny Phantom, Volcana in Superman: The Animated Series and Justice League Unlimited, Hecate in Hercules: The Animated Series, and Kate Corrigan in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hellboy_%28animated_series%29 Hellboy animated films]. Gilpin also did voice work for several Wells Fargo and Johnsonville Meats TV commercials. Gilpin has appeared on the television series Medium and Desperate Housewives. She has a supporting role on the television series Make It or Break It, and appeared on Law & Order, in both the original and Law and Order: Criminal Intent. She starred alongside Teri Polo in the Lifetime movie, For the Love of a Child. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Peri_Gilpin&action=edit&section=3 edit Personal life Since her mother's death from leiomyosarcoma[1] cancer, Gilpin has led efforts for cancer research[2] via the Sarcoma Foundation.[1] Peri's sister, Patti Jo Wynne, and her step-siblings by her mother's second marriage, Marc and April Gilpin, also are actors. Gilpin married the realist painter Christian Vincent on July 31, 1999. The couple had twins, Stella May and Ava, born via a surrogate mother on May 7, 2004.[3] She is godmother to Frasier co-star Jane Leeves's daughter Isabella, and Jane is godmother to Peri's daughter Stella.[4] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Peri_Gilpin&action=edit&section=4 edit Filmography